The hero's secret
by leumas797
Summary: some secrets are best left that way as our hero will find out


**The heroes secret**

We all know the story of the ranch hand that saved hyrule from the evil that attacked it. It's been about a week since the epic battle between faore's chosen one and din's chosen one, now nayru's chosen one is trying to re-establish her homeland. She has requested a man clad in the green of the forests to request the presence of the race leaders to assemble together in her throne room, knowing full well some may be more disagreeable than others.

This brings us here to link, faore's chosen one, who has been requested by princess Zelda, nayru's chosen one, to assemble the race leaders. But even our hero has secrets that are probably left that way , secret.

"Ok, so let me just check this list" link begins saying to epona, the horse that he currently rests upon. "We've got king Ralis, Darabus, Reando and Impaz heading for the castle, I think we've earned some time off, don't you think so girl?" epona opts not to respond but to charge towards kakriko's spirit spring instead causing link to nearly topple out of saddle. "Ok, ok you can rest here I'll get you a stall at the stable and me a room at the hotel, sound good?" link dismounts the excited steed as she responds with what appears to be a nod.

Middle of the night and our hero needs his fix. As the town sleeps the hero shall play.

Link grabs the key to the local store from Zabu's bedside table. As the man sleeps half falling out of the bed. Then as quiet as a mouse he slips out the door. "all's going better than expected" he whispers to himself as reassurance, completely forgetting about the stairs. He trips, changing his volume from a mouse to an enraged bulbo he crashes his way down the stairs. "lucky I landed near the door" he darts out the door, unknowingly leaving it ajar.

Running up the stairs leading up to the door of the convenient store, as the top board creaks under his weight he lets a Hylians curse word escape his lips. Then after slapping his hand over his mouth as if to prevent another word from being uttered he sneaks into the shop with boarded up windows.

"ok, I'm in now where does he keep it"

Pov change zabu

He hurriedly wakes up anyone still asleep to investigate the riot sounds earlier. After the villagers have grabbed anything that can be used as a weapon the pack leaves the cosy confines of the hotel to investigate.

The mob search the village for any signs of monsters, upon finding none they regroup outside the hotel. "ok, gang this invader might be hiding inside one of the buildings here. Just image if it was able to enter the bomb shop or the warehouse on the hill. We'll split up into three groups group A will search the north half of the town, group B will search the graveyard and group C will check the south half of town. Any questions? No then let's move out gang."

Zabu armed with a flaming stick leads group be out to the graveyard. On his left flank is Zyra wielding a pair of kitchen knives and on his right flank is Korg marching proudly with his trademark battle axe, skull crusher, resting atop his shoulder.

After a few minutes of searching a blood curdling scream begins to echo its way towards the trio. Zyra hearing it first takes off to investigate the sound leaving korg to catch zabu as he falls out of the tree he was using as a vantage point.

"Zyra wait for us" korg bellows after the Sheikah causing her to impatiently wait against a grave for the two the bulky men to catch up with her.

"I really don't understand why you love that thing so much" she comments as korg launches s.c onto his shoulder. "we've been together for a while, we've had to rely on each other that's why. You aren't jealous are you?" he asks with a crooked smile. "o.. of course not" she tells him trying to convince herself more than him. "Why would you think something so...so…so stupid?" pretending to search for something above "the little birds around here say a lot" Zyra then proceeds to punch zabu in the arm. "What was that for?" "Seemed like a good way to shut up the little birds" by now they'd arrived at the screams origin. Zabu's shop formerly Malo mart, to hear someone inside arguing with themselves.

Pov change link

Link turns around feeling every part of his body fill with embarrassment as he sees the whole town watching him.

"its no what it looks like, I swear" link says scratching the back of his neck

From the heart of the crowd comes an old scratchy voice "we know exactly what it is master link" it was Gor Liggs "it's a great stress reliever but its always much more fun with friends" a low wave of murmured agreements sweep through the crowd "so how about next time you ask us to join. And maybe not in the middle of the night, okay?" link's previous embarrassment being replaced by shame "you mean its ok to do this?" "that's what we just said idiot. Can save our lands single headedly and help a couple of bystanders simultaneously but when it comes to asking for people to join him in his activities he's the biggest cucco ever. Hahaha" korg calls out above the murmurs and whispers of the crowd as he lugs skull crusher to the front.

And from that day forth everyone in kakriko would join the hero in the traditional dance of the town whenever he visited.


End file.
